Doki Doki Harmony Heart
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Shuichi been feelings regrets about how everything went down in his old schoo. His memory of his old club still hunts him as well. He goes back to where it begin to hopefully end his pain and to get answers of any kind on why it happen. But he leave with more then he expected. Rated T for safety. Shuichi xYuri,Sayori, Natsuki and Monika. More later maybe.


**This an actual thing. I had a dream similar to this and wanted to write it. But I can't find the right way to write it out. So I just say fuck it and roll with what happen in my mind.**

 **This will have have strongs hints toward Shuichi x Sayori, Shuichi x Yuri, Shuichi x Natsuki and finally mix feelings toward Monika.**

 **And for now, this will be a one-shot unless I feel like I can do more and motive to make more.**

 **Also, time fram is different to make the story flow easier for me. So sorry in advance for that.**

 **So please enjoy this and this won't be put into the crossover section because it mainly about the Danganropa cast with Doki Doki elements and story mess around with to make it flow together better...I hope.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **(I edit this a bit to fix some grammar the best i can. Sorry if I miss some more.)**

Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate Detective, was staring out of the window.

His eyes were flat and dull, but not empty.

His eyes is fill with questions and doubts.

He seem to be debating something he can't still accept and/or don't understand.

But he know one thing. He need to go and get answers soon.

He need to go back to THAT area.

Even if break his heart and soul every time he remember it and even get within distance of THAT area.

Shuichi sigh to himself and look at the clock, hoping it was slower then normal today.

But sadly no luck. It was almost time to leave.

He really wish that going to Hope Peak Academy would help him move on, but it seem this school can't bring hope to the suffering.

He suddenly remember how his childhood friend talking about this school. And how cool it must be to be in this school.

'Wonder how Sayori react to me being in Hope Peak's Academy. She would probably tell me make friends and support me, telling me I earn to be here.' Shuichi thought to himself with a small smile as he thought of that girl that stick to him like glue growing up.

Shuichi was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his classmates staring at him in concern and looking back to the lecture when he look their way.

'What wrong with Shuichi? It like he got a lot of baggage weighting him down lately.' Kaede thought with a concern frown as she saw that Shuichi had bags under his eyes getting darker and baggier.

'Should I try to talk to him? Or does he want to be alone? He had been avoiding everyone lately. Heck, he even manage to slip by Ouma without a word and he always have something to say to him.' Kaede muse to herself as the class were thinking on how to approach the 'mascot' of the class.

Everyone view Shuichi as a close friend, so wanting to help him is only natural to them.

But how can you help someone who want to be alone?

The bell suddenly rung, knocking everyone out of their thoughts.

Shuichi quickly pack his stuff into his bag and started to leave without a word or even a glance to his classmates.

"H-hey! Wait up Shuichi!" A voice call out to the Detective as Shuichi made it to the stairs to the entrance.

"Yes Kaito?" Shuichi said as he stop and stare at his friend.

"What wrong Shuichi? Everyone notice how sad and worry you look these days and it starting to worry us." Kaito ask with a concern frown.

"I can't say Kaito. I want to talk about it. But this isn't something I can tell people about." Shuichi answer truthfully, trusting Kaito enough to at least to tell the truth about what he feels.

"Why? Shuichi, why can't you tell me or anyone what hurting you?" Kaito ask with a sadden brown, hurt clearly in his eyes that Shuichi wasn't seeking help.

Shuichi didn't answer right away. He thought about it for a moment, then nodded to himself.

He decided to give Kaito ONE of the reason he was sadden. To at least let Kaito know how much he need to be alone for this.

"I lost someone dear to me Kaito. I couldn't tell which smile was fake and real despite being her best friend. I love her with all my heart, but I treated her wrong and never been there when she needed me the most. I left her alone when she was unstable and at her weakest moment. And now, I can _never_ save her from her pain cause I couldn't put my deduction to use then. So, I'm off to meet that guilt again, but this time, I want to ask a very important question." Shuichi said as he look Kaito in the eyes, his eyes showing just how serious he is.

Kaito eyes widen in shock.

As far as he knew Shuichi, he never look anyone in the eyes with his hat on. For him to look at him in the eyes mean he was dead set on this and was willing to do anything to get what he want.

"I see. Well, I can't say I understand what you mean completely, but just know whatever happen, I have you back. Okay Shuichi." Kaito said, giving Shuichi a thumb up and a smile like he always does to let Shuichi know just how much faith he had in him.

"Thanks Kaito. I'm thankful I have a friend as supportive as you." Shuichi said with a small smile.

"No prob. I will tell everyone that was worrying about how you went to face your burden like a man should." Kaito said as he move out of Shuichi way.

Shuichi just nodded and walk past Kaito and headed for the school gates.

"...I hope you leave him alone. He needs to do this alone." Kaito said to the group who were hiding behind the corner and heard everything.

"We're sorry. We were just concern for Shuichi!" Tenko said with a flush face.

"But the way he spoke. He spoke like he seen true hell and ran away as far as he could. But now he going back." Rantaro said with worry expression.

"He also made it sound like he was in love with someone he lost. That would example why he was able to understand me." Ryoma said with a darken expression as he recall how Shuichi told him how he fail to save someone very close to his heart and how it hunt him every time he alone and close his eyes.

Since then Ryoma and Shuichi share a bond no one else had.

The bond of men who lost a love one.

"And the way he was talking, there more to what he just told you." Kaede said with her hands shaking in worry.

"Shuichi is strong. He will be able to overcome this. Atua said so!" Angie said with a smile.

But this smile was different to her usual ones.

This was a smile of faith in someone ability to overcome their demons.

"Yeah. Yeah your right Angie! If Shuichi can help all of us from ourselves, then he strong enough to face his demons!" Kaito said with a grin.

"This is Shuichi we are talking about. He does someone how manage to get to the truth of things. I don't think it will stop now. He just need to find his way again." Keebo said with a nod.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They don't doubt Shuichi at all.

But they still couldn't and help to worry about what demons he is dealing with.

So for now. They will wait and hope for the best results.

(With Shuichi)

Shuichi had already drop everything off at his home and was now in his usual outfit.

Shuichi look at his black outfit again and gave a sad smile as he thought of the one who surprisingly made it and gave it to him.

She was so cute when she did, and it hurt to recall those lovely days with her.

'Yuri... You always did like dark things didn't you?' Shuichi thought to himself as nearing his destination.

He kept walking and stop as he stare at the gate of his painful past.

He took a deep breath and walk in.

He kept walking, paying no head the people around him as they ignore him as well after giving him a glance for a second and keep going.

He step into the building and walk through a path he knew by heart.

He stop in front of a very familiar door.

He knew this room well.

He knew that this room was abandon after all that happen.

After all the trouble and pain _she_ cause.

Shuichi shook his thoughts off and open the door.

"Hello again Literature Club. It been a while huh?" Shuichi said as he walk in and close the door behind him.

No response came.

The room was empty.

Shuichi sigh as he walk to one of the only chair in the room and sat down.

He stare forward, half excepting and hopping for _her_ to be sitting in front of him like she did when they first came here when she lost it and erase _everything_.

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss _her._

Shuichi look around and saw the closet and book self hadn't been touch since he left this place behind.

"I see no one touch Natsuki manga. Good. She would have been so mad if anyone did." Shuichi said with a humorless chuckle, messing with his hat as he did.

The last gift of the smaller girl he held dear in his heart.

Shuichi sigh and look ahead again and started to talk, even though he knew no one was in the room.

"I don't know why you did what you did. I don't know if I really care or not. You took my childhood friend from me. Stop me from lovling her and made me forget she even existed in the first place." Shuichi started, his fist clench and shaking.

"You then started to hurt a girl who just wanted someone to care for her. To do what what her father wouldn't do and help her out of the darkness surrounded her heart and thoughts. I never been so scare and sadden at the same time. I was scare that I may cause that to happen. I was sadden I fail to save her. Even when I caught her father and sent him to jail for all he did. I was still scare and hide from his angry eyes behind the hat she gave me and YOU made me forget her as well." Shuichi contuion, his visions blurring as his hands weren't no longer shaking, but trembling.

"Then you wanted to finish what you started. You made the girl hurt herself and ruin her mind with her books. You made her lose control and obsessive over me in hope it would scare me away. I hate to say you succeeded in scaring me. But I love her too much to leave her side. I wanted to help her, but I wasn't able to as she just started laughing and then stab herself repeatedly til she drop dead, saying something I couldn't even hope to understand. I didn't even know how long I just sat there in shock, staring at her corpse in horror." Shuichi said as tears were now falling from his eyes like a waterfall.

He took a shaking breath and started talking again.

"Then there _you._ I could never know what I thought of you. I hated you with all my soul. I loved you with all my heart. I want to forget you, but I couldn't bring myself to let you go cause it hurt so much. I wanted you dead, but I wanted you by my side. I enjoy watching you disappear, but it hurt seeing you pain and scarce that I wanted to stop it. I felt angry toward your last gift to me, knowing you ruin everyone happiest for ME. But, that song may me smile and brought me joy knowing your were once happy with us all together and enjoying our time together. It made me feel Hope and Despair every time I listen to it." Shuichi as he wipe his eyes of the tears.

"So I ask. I just need to know. So please tell me truth." Shuichi said with quivering voice.

"Why did you let me live with this pain Monika!? Why didn't you help everyone when you could have!? Why do I love you when I hate you so much!?" Shuichi demanded as he slam the desk in frustration.

Shuichi didn't bother trying to hold back the tears anymore, so focus on the empty chair in front of him.

"Please...Just tell me...I need to know the truth..." Shuichi said as he bury his face in his hands, sobbing as he finally let out all the guilt, anger and sadness out after all this time holding it in.

"I'm sorry Natsuki. I'm sorry Sayori. I'm sorry Yuri. I'm sorry Monika. I couldn't help any of you. I'm just a useless child after all huh?." Shuichi said as the tears weren't just stopping.

Shuichi felt a pair of arms around, making him look up in surprise as he was sure no one was here.

"That not true. We put you through so much pain. We should be asking you forgiveness." Sayori said as hug him closer.

"S-Sayori?" Shuichi ask in surprise, not believing what he was seeing.

"Hello Shuichi. I miss you so much. I bet you hate me for making you see me do _that_ after you admitted your love for me huh?" Sayori said with a small sad smile.

"S-Sayori. You dummy. I could never hate you." Shuichi said as he hug Sayori back.

"Really? I'm glad then." Sayori said as she brought Shuichi face to look at her.

"Shuichi. We just wanted you to be happy after all that had happen. We never meant to make you suffer everyday because of us." Sayori said with sad expression.

Shuichi was about to say something, but he was stop by a finger to his lips by a smaller hand that wasn't Sayori.

"Just let us talk you dummy. We need to let _you_ know we never hated you or think you were useless. You did all you could and we are so happy that even after all this time, you still care for us like this." Natsuki said with a small smile as she hug Shuichi as well.

"Natsuki? I-I can't believe it. Your here too." Shuichi said as he felt the tears left his eyes as Natsuki move his hat and look at his eyes with pure love in hers.

"Yep. I couldn't leave you feeling like this. Not after what you did for me." Natsuki said with a small smile.

Shuichi was about to say something, but then he felt two more arms around him again.

"I'm sorry for making you see that Shuichi. I'm sorry for making you scare of me when you try to help me and get closer to me. I was an idiot to assume that would make you happy at all." Yuri said with slight tears in her eyes as she hug Shuichi closer.

"Y-yuri. I can't say I wasn't scare, but I just wanted to help you." Shuichi said sadly.

"I know. And the fact you try to stop me from stabbing myself like I did touch my heart unlike anything I ever experience. I was so happy I finally met someone who truly care for me. So, I'm sorry for making you see that horror." Yuri said with a shaken smile.

"There nothing to be forgiven Yuri. I never hated you for what you did." Shuichi said, making Yuri smile slightly at Shuichi word.

Shuichi look at the final person who was hugging him.

"Monika..." Shuichi started, his expression holding joy and fear of the person who cause all of this.

"I never thought that I left you in such a state. I just wanted to have one of my wishes fulfill. And my wish was for you to live happily. But made you live with fear and depression in your steps and smile. I just wanted to be love by someone in the sunlight, but I lost myself while I chase after your light. I didn't know why I thought I could have you love me and only me with what I did. But I was wrong. I was so very, _very,_ wrong with what I did. I'm not going to ask for forgiveness. I'm not even going to beg you to remember me when this is finally over. But I will ask for one last request." Monika said with a sorrow expression.

"A-Anything. Just name it." Shuichi said as he wipe his tears away, his emotions running rampage at Monika words.

"Please find someone and live happily with them. Love them everyday like how I was suppose to love you. Love them til your soul leave this world and even beyond that. Please, just be happy." Monika said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I-i will. But i will always keep you all in my heart. I don't ever want to lose the love for you all. You all will be one I fell for. Even if what happen wasn't the greatest of our life, but I will treasure the memories I did made with you. I will _never_ forget any of you." Shuichi said.

"Good. That our Shuichi." Natsuki said with a giggle.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Yuri said sadly.

"I hate goodbyes." Sayori said with a slight pout.

"How we don't say goodbye, but instead, we say our usual goodbye before this all started?" Shuichi suggest lightly.

"I would like that. A proper good bye for the Literature club." Monika agree with a nod as they all let go and started to get ready for one last goodbye.

The last goodbye between the Literature Club.

"I hope we have more fun next time everyone!" Sayori said happily.

"Let have a greater time tomorrow then." Yuri said with a slight giggle.

"Yeah! Let read more manga too!" Natsuki said happily.

"I don't think manga is literature. But okay. Til the nest club meeting." Monika said with smile on her face.

"Yeah. Let have fun tomorrow then. I can't wait til we meet again." Shuichi said as tears were slowing out of his eyes.

But this time, out of happiness as his world turn back.

"Goodbye Shuichi, we love you." The girls said finally as Shuichi world turn into complete darkness.

Shuichi woke up on his bed. He look around his room and sigh as he though it was just a dream.

He rub his eyes and look at the desk in his room and saw objects that wasn't there before.

Shuichi got up from the bed and walk toward them and his eyes widen in shock, before a warm smile appear on his face.

Sayori ribbon was on the table wrap around a picture of them by the lake they use to play at as kids.

Natsuki manga collection was neatly on his desk and a picture of them together eating at a cafe eating a car looking ice cream.

Yuri favorites books were stakes together neatly and a picture of them reading a book together with smiles on their faces.

Monika favorite bullpen and ribbon were on top of a picture that Shuichi and Monika took when they were making silly faces to see who could make who laugh first.

Shuichi wipe the tears out of his eyes and mumble something.

"Thank you everyone. I will always love you and remember you all." Shuichi said as he left the room to get frames for the pictures.

He didn't see a light smile at him before dispersing into nothing.

 **And that all folks. I stood up for hours to make this, So I hope you all enjoy this and if you want to see more of this. Then please let me know in the reviews.**

 **I could make a story how Shuichi live before Hope Peak, how he caught Natsuki dad and how his classmates feels about Shuichi.**

 **I may even express about what the girls feel to Shuichi some more.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoy this and goodnight. I'm sleepy as hell.**

 **(Edit: And done! I hope you all enjoy this one. It was tricky to fix what I could and still feel like I miss a lot more. But hopefully it will be eaiser to read. Til next time.)**


End file.
